roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meraki Elemei
The Meraki Elemei is a Kei van built by Meraki Automotive and was originally released in August 2016 as a 2017 model by TwoMindedMusic & Fleurix. This vehicle was built alongside the Lokai as an alternative option but it is slightly larger than its sibling. The second-generation model for 2018 was released in August 2017, alongside the release of the current Lokai. Both vehicles have the same platform, however the Elemei has dual sliding doors similar to a minivan. = First generation (2017) = |image1= |caption1= |company= 11.5 Seconds / 103 MPH |production= 2016 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Kei Car |engine= 63 HP |top_speed= 140 MPH |related= Mazda Scrum |sales= TBA }}The first generation Elemei was released alongside the Lokai P/A, with a 63 horsepower engine and a fuel economy rating of 45 mpg, sharing its engine with the Lokai and Carsmore Caco. When released, developers claimed that it had been cleverly designed to have as much storage as a larger car, along with the most luxurious Kei car interior ever built. However, the Elemei was based off the styling of a 2007 Mazda Scrum, and body shape of the 2004 Honda Element. (The former of which the name is based on). Performance The runs on the Sokudo Chassis, making it better than some other cars without the chassis, and the steering seems a little less powerful Here are the basic specs of the . Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: 7.9 Seconds (72 MPH / 115 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 11.5 Seconds (103 MPH / 165 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 140 MPH / 225 KPH Even though the 2017 Meraki Elemei is not a performance car. It's a terrible driving car because it often shakes up when going at high speeds of 60 MPH and up. The steering is also bad because often going straight or even turning, the car tips over. The car's design itself is good, but the driving experience needs huge improvements. We hope to see that in the 2018 Meraki Elemei. = Second generation (2018) = |image1= |caption1= |company= 9.8 Seconds / 105 MPH |production= 2017 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Kei Car |engine= 110 HP |top_speed= 107 MPH (Est.) |related= Mazda Scrum |sales= TBA }} On August 14, 2017, Meraki released the second-generation Elemei. Like the Lokai, the second-generation Elemei received a 110 horsepower engine, making it more powerful than the original. Other new features included an infotainment system, accessories and all-wheel drive. Meraki also added trim levels, bring more options and upgrades to the van so people could personalize it via dealerships. Outside, design changes included the addition of fog lights, additional turn signals on the mirror and redesigned headlights. Performance The 2018 Meraki Elemei runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the 2018 Meraki Elemei. Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: 6.7 Seconds (76 MPH / 121 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 9.8 Seconds (105 MPH / 168 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 107 MPH / 171 KPH Features & Capabilities Basic A-Chassis Tune Features (Innovated): *Dynamic Steering *Dynamic Acceleration *Dynamic Sounds and Engine Noises *Functioning Horn (Press H) *Functioning TCS and ABS *Effective Brakes *Working Speedometer * Working Headlights * Working Turn Signals RV's Opinion This Meraki Elemei is such an improvement from the last generation. The design is not much a bit of change until than a simple refresh, but the chassis works well and the speedometer actually works! This model has 110 HP, which is 47 more horsepower than the last one, and it makes quiet a bit of difference in acceleration. It crosses approximately 2 seconds faster at pretty much everything. The top speed is a lot less, but it is such an improvement and this car actually makes 60 MPH feel fast. We hope to see more Meraki Elemei in the future with much more improvements. 'WE RATE THIS CAR: 16/20 (80%) ' Trivia ''Coming Soon! Feel free to add this! '' Category:Vehicles made by Meraki Automotive Category:Vans Category:Compact cars